


A Friendly Game of Chess

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair wants to play a game of chess with Malik...and Malik won't play without a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Game of Chess

"Rest here brother until you are ready."

The words were automatic at this point, and he expected Altair to shift off and lay down in the pillows as he usually did. Then he could just concentrate on his work. However he looked up when Altair didn't move from the desk, instead he found the other man staring at him from under his hood, "I never noticed that before," he said, turning and indicating the chess board in the corner of the room, "Do you play, Malik?"

Malik glanced at the game board and shrugged, "Yes, but now is hardly the time, go _away_ Altair, I'm busy and I don't have time to watch you like some child."

Altair stood his ground, "I'd like to play a quick game with you, brother," he said stubbornly.

Malik sighed in annoyance, "You would lose, there, game over," he turned back to his map.

"That's hardly a fair assumption," said Altair, he sounded like he was pouting a little, "We have never played chess together, you do not even know how good I am."

"How good are you?" asked Malik.

"Very good," boasted Altair.

"You would lose," said Malik curtly, "There, now go away."

"Malik..."

Malik let out an annoyed sigh and set down his compass, "You will not leave me alone until we play a game, will you Altair?"

"How observant of you," said Altair, smirking under his hood.

Malik jumped nimbly over the desk to stand before Altair, "If I am to play, it has to be worth my while," he purred, one finger curling under one of Altair's belts and tugging him forward.

Altair's smirk melted into a small frown, "How do you mean?"

"I mean let's make it a bet," said Malik.

Altair was grinning again, he moved forward until the older man was pressed against the counter, "If I win, I get to fuck you on top of your maps," he leaned down to bite Malik's neck, one hand cupping the back of his head, "Or should I say, when I win."

Malik snorted and pushed Altair away, "And if I win, you must do whatever I say for the rest of the night."

Malik could see Altair thinking about that particular stipulation. Altair hated not being in control. Even if he was giving it up to his lover it was a struggle for him. Malik stared evenly at him, not backing down. Finally Altair growled, "That seems...fair..." he said, "Shall we play now?"

Malik took a seat before the black pieces, Altair must have really thought he was going to win if he took a bet like that. He was actually looking forward to proving him so very wrong. Altair sat behind the white pieces and they shared a look before the game started.

The smooth ivory under his fingers was soothing to Malik as he moved his black pieces strategically around the board. Altair wasn't a bad player but he just didn't have the right kind of mind for the game. Chess was too slow for someone like him to ever master. Malik however had long ago unlocked the mysteries of the game and Altair had no hope against him.

So Malik toyed with him. He allowed the other man to capture his pieces, to believe he was going to win. Altair gave him a smirk over the game table, "I might prepare you with one of my pawns," he said, licking his bottom lip, "Just to prove how thoroughly you've been fucked at this game."

Malik said nothing, just moved his Knight with a small smile on his face. Altair had learned a lot since becoming Grand Master, but he still suffered from being too cocky for his own good at times. Malik started to slowly but surely remove Altair of his pieces and the younger man began to lose his grin, to be replaced by a look of slight panic and desperation.

If it were in Malik's nature he'd be laughing evilly right now. Prepare him with his pawn indeed. Malik fingered one of his black pawns and decided that was something HE was going to do to Altair, but he'd make the other man do it himself. The thought was so delicious Malik couldn't hold back a low laugh.

Altair wiped some sweat from his brow as he nervously observed the board. It was obvious to Malik that Altair was trying to figure out exactly when the game had turned from his favor. Malik smiled to himself as he moved his Queen to take one of Altair's Rooks. It was quite simple, my love, the game was _never_ in your favor.

Malik worked with ruthless precision, cutting down all of Altair's forces until all that stood on his side of the board was on lonely little King, boxed in by Malik's Queen, Rook, and a Knight, "Check...and mate," purred Malik, looking up at the sweating Altair.

Altair gave him an annoyed look and tipped over his King in defeat, "What...what would you have me do, brother?" he growled, hands fisting on his thighs.

Malik smiled widely, a little dizzy with the power he now possessed over Altair. Such a rare occurrence, what would he do _first_ was the real question, "Stand," he told Altair, fingers toying with a black pawn, spinning the piece around dexterously.

Altair grit his teeth and stood up, standing before Malik with his arms crossed over his chest. He was a powerful figure, his golden eyes glaring out under his hood, broad shoulders set back defiantly. Malik wanted to break him a little, make him cry and beg for release. Make him bow and scrape for his touch. Just the thought of it shot an electric thrill down Malik's spine, "Turn to face my workspace," he ordered, standing up as well.

Altair turned obediently to look at the counter covered in quills and parchment, "Now what?" he asked through his teeth.

"Now..." purred Malik, slowly stripping Altair of his armor and grinding back against him, "You don't move a muscle unless I tell you to..."

Altair groaned.

"That includes making noise," snapped Malik, biting the back of his neck, "Now remove your robes and pants, stand before me naked."

Silently Altair did as he was asked, although it was obvious it was with great reluctance. His jaw was so tight it looked like he was going to crack his teeth, and the glare he was shooting Malik was sharper than his hidden blade. Malik found it all very arousing. When he was finally naked he stood stock still before Malik, hands limp at his sides and eyes back to staring at Malik's workspace.

Malik circled around him like a predator about to pounce, eyes drinking in every toned muscle and tanned expanse of flesh. He cataloged every pale scar that slashed across the flawless muscled canvass. Altair stood stiff at the examination, clearly unsure of what was going to happen next. Malik noticed he wasn't hard yet and smiled to himself, stopping his steps when he was behind Altair, eyes wandering over the taught buttocks and down the long lean runner's legs. Such a handsome man.

He reached out and ran his hand down Altair's tense shoulders and over the small of his back before gripping one tight butt cheek and squeezing. To his credit Altair muffled his sound of surprise as best he could, attempting to hold his order of silence, "Have I ever told you that I love your body, Altair?" purred Malik, molding his body against Altair's, face pressed against the side of his neck.

Altair shifted slightly but didn't say anything. Good boy.

"Well I do," continued Malik, hand kneading Altair's flesh in a way that was making the other man breathe a little heavier through his nostrils, "I love it's shape, I love how lean you are...I love how your cock juts out so proudly when you're aroused..."

As Malik spoke his hand slid around to grip Altair's swelling length in his hand, stroking and squeezing him until he was hard as a rock, warm and heavy in Malik's palm. Altair was gasping now, trying his best to keep from making noise, whole body shaking with the effort. Malik leaned closer to suck at the side of his neck, using his teeth and tongue to make sure he would leave a visible mark. By the way Altair shifted he could tell it wasn't something he was pleased about. One of their cardinal rules, leave no marks. Malik broke it with moan, enjoying the salty taste of Altair's skin. He pulled back to examine his work and was pleased and the violent bruise that was springing up on his skin. Malik kissed it gently and then pulled back from Altair completely.

The younger man couldn't hold back a sound of loss in time and Malik shot him an annoyed look, "What did I say about noises, Altair?" he slapped him on the ass and Altair jerked in shock. He was a man of his word and through what had to be a will of pure steel, muffled his cry.

Malik circled back around to the front to cast his gaze on Altair's aroused flesh, his swollen prick standing stiff and proud out from his body. Malik licked his lips, eyes slowly sliding up to meet Altair's furious gold ones, "Look at you Altair, standing naked and aroused before me...you're a slut," he grinned at the tightening of Altair's jaw, "Say you're a slut, Altair."

Malik watched his adams apple bob as Altair swallowed heavily, "I..." he ground his teeth together audibly, "I..."

"Say it, Altair," ordered Malik with more force.

"I'm a slut!" snarled Altair, eyes glancing away from Malik as his face went red from rage and embarrassment.

"Who's slut?" prodded Malik gleefully.

"Your slut," ground out Altair, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

Malik pat his cheek condescendingly, "No one can claim you aren't a man of your word, Altair, now stay here unmoving and unspeaking...I have work I must finish."

"Wh-" Altair was about to form an outraged question but Malik shot him a sharp look and it died on his lips.

"You made a bet Altair, now you must live with the consequences," hissed Malik. With that he turned on his heel and went back behind his desk, picking up his quill and dipping it in the ink pot before getting back to the map he'd been working on before Altair had dared challenge him to a chess game. He couldn't deny he was hard a rock, this was almost unlimited control over a man who almost never gave it up. Malik paused in his sketching to reach down and adjust himself in his pants, he couldn't wait to fuck Altair over this desk but...first things first...he glanced up and was pleased to see Altair's golden eagle eyes boring right through him and his cock still hard. Malik's eyes drifted and noticed Altair's hands were shaking slightly. Delicious.

Honestly he could hardly concentrate on his work and he hated to admit that torturing Altair was torturing him as well. Just a bit longer...finish this street and then get back to playing the younger man like an instrument. Only through sheer force of will did Malik keep his hand steady as he inked the last street, quill scratching against the yellow parchment. He couldn't keep his eyes from straying to Altair's body, quivering like a strung bow. Finally he'd had enough. Without bothering to finish the street he packed away his supplies to clear the desk off, setting aside ink wells and rolling up maps to put them all in their proper place.

When everything had been cleaned away he leaned his hand on the wooden counter to smile cruelly at Altair, "Come here," he ordered.

With what was almost laughably visible relief Altair walked over to the counter, erection bobbing comically between his legs. Malik smirked and tapped the surface of the counter with one finger, "Bend over, Altair, and stick your ass high in the air."

Altair did as he was asked, breath coming out in short pants as he rested his forehead against the cool wood, back arching to get his ass out as far as he could. Malik walked out around the counter to stand behind Altair, running his hand over the offering and pinching lightly, causing the other man to jerk. Oh he was going to enjoy this far too much...he didn't want this night to end. Malik spanked him once before walking leisurely back to the chessboard and picking up one of his own pawns, "Remember how you wanted to prepare me with one of my pawns?" asked Malik, shrugging off his dark coat and letting it fall to the floor behind him as he walked back towards Altair, "I think it's only fair I do the same to you...teach you to challenge a master at his own game."

Altair squirmed slightly on the counter, hands clutching at the edge, "Malik-" he started.

"Silence!" snapped Malik, putting the pawn between his teeth and giving Altair a hard slap on his raised ass, drawing a yelp from him, "When did I say you could talk?" though his voice was a bit muffled behind the chess piece clenched in his teeth.

Altair bit his bottom lip and shook his head, letting it thunk back down onto the table. Malik glanced down and noticed with a twist of his lips that the other man was leaking precum onto the floor below. Altair clearly found this just as arousing as he did. Malik kept the pawn in his mouth as he slowly disrobed, padding back behind the counter as he shimmied out of his robes and shucked his far too tight pants. He could feel Altair's eyes on him, drinking in his dark body. The attention pleased Malik.

He bent down and grabbed a small pot of oil, setting it on the counter beside Altair. Without speaking he spat the pawn back into his hand and dunked it into the slick liquid before walking back around to stand behind Altair. The pawn really was perfectly shaped for this sort of work, oddly enough, the smooth ivory had a rounded bulbous head that transitioned into a thin neck that then flared out again into another smooth rounded bulb. It had three bulbs before the final neck led to the large base. None of them were sharp or big enough to cause any damage...however Malik was certain it would feel odd.

He rubbed the head of it slowly across Altair's pucker, pressing and stroking without ever entering. Just teasing. Altair was squirming before him as he attempted to both not move too much or say anything. It was a losing battle it seemed as little grunts leaked from his lips despite what appeared to be his best efforts. Malik didn't punish him for it, after all, Altair was only a man under those robes.

He pressed and pushed until Altair's hole was relaxed enough for him to wriggle in the head. Altair arched and cried out, "M-Malik!"

"Quiet," warned Malik, rolling the pawn in small circles, "Unless you want me to stop everything...?"

Altair grit his teeth and shook his head.

Malik smiled and pushed the pawn in further, finding Altair's muffled cries incredibly arousing, "It's amazing how easily you swallow up this pawn Altair...if only everyone knew what a whore you are."

"Hnnn...!" Altair's hands clenched until his knuckles were white.

Malik gave a low laugh and ever so slowly pressed the pawn in the rest of the way, watching lustfully as Altair's hole widened and then swallowed the last bulb on the pawn so the flared base was all that was left. Malik pulled back his hand to observe his handiwork, hand moving to knead the other assassin's firm ass. It was like looking at a work of art. He moved around and pushed himself up to sit on the counter beside Altair, leaning back on his hand, "Suck me, Altair," he ordered coolly.

Altair obeyed eagerly, warm lips wrapping around Malik's erection and sucking without reservation. His tongue slid over the base of his cock as he moved further and further down, taking in more of Malik's length until his nose was pressed against the dark curly hair at his crotch. Malik gasped in shock and sat up so he could tangle his hand in Altair's short brown hair. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck! Oh god Altair had jumped at that order. The younger man was bobbing now, desperately fucking his own mouth with Malik's prick. He moaned around the flesh in his mouth, fingers clutching at Malik's thighs.

Malik was breathless with arousal, fingers clenching in the hair beneath his hand. If he didn't stop this soon he was going to come in Altair's fantastic mouth. Maybe some other time, he did have Altair for the whole night, "Enough," he wheezed out, tugging on Altair's hair urgently.

Altair sucked once more before pulled up with a wet noise, his smoldering gold eyes glancing up at Malik as if asking if he'd done a good job, "Kiss me," panted Malik, "Kiss me and slowly remove the pawn!"

The other man straightened up, one hand resting on the counter over Malik's own, tangling their fingers together as he pressed their lips together, letting Malik push his tongue into his mouth. Meanwhile his other hand moved back to grip the base, slowly pulling it out bulb by bulb. Malik kept his eyes open so he could watch, moaning into Altair's hot mouth at the sight of the pawn popping free bit by bit. When it was free Altair dropped it to the floor with a clatter, hand moving back to cup the back of Malik's head and pull him deeper into the kiss.

"Mmm," Malik reluctantly pulled away, nipping Altair's bottom lip fondly, "You want me to replace that pawn with my cock?" he asked quietly, bringing his hand up to cup Altair's jaw, thumb brushing softly across his cheek.

Altair nodded, a blush staining his face. Malik grinned and bit the tip of his nose before roughly pushing him away, "Then I want you to get on your knees and beg for it," he hissed.

"What?!" Altair gaped at him, "Malik-"

Malik gave him a raised brow and a warning growl, "Altair..."

He savored Altair's internal struggle, moving his hand to wrap around his erection and stroke. Finally Altair let out a furious breath and collapsed to his knees, glaring up at Malik defiantly, "Please," he growled, "Please fuck me."

"You want a good fucking or do you want me to pass the salt?" sneered Malik, grunting as he squeezed himself.

The younger man groaned, slouching slightly, "Malik this is..."

Malik's lips twisted into a snarl, dark eyes daring Altair to continue with that train of that.

Altair bit his lip, sucking in several deep breaths before falling to his hands and yelling at the floor, "Fuck me, Malik! Please!"

"I will!" he hissed, jumping off the counter and using his one arm to roughly guide Altair to his feet and bend him back over the counter, "I'll fuck you until you cry!" he reached over and dipped his fingers into the oil still sitting on the counter, wrapping his hand back around his erection and coating it thouroghly.

"Yes! Malik!" Apparently glad to have full use of his mouth again Altair was moaning loudly and pushing impatiently back against Malik, "I'm going mad just stick it in me!"

"As you wish..." grinned the Dai, guiding his prick to Altair's twitching hole and pushing slowly through the resisting muscles. He let out a small groan as Altair's body clamped tightly around his cock, squeezing it as he very slowly thrust his way deeper.

"Ahh...ffffuuuckkkk...." Altair let the curse roll off his tongue, thumping his forehead down on the wood below him.

Malik stopped, panting with arousal as his hips plastered against Altair's backside. He was sheathed balls deep in Altair's warm cavern, chest heaving as he worked to bring his body back under control. He didn't want to come before the fun had even really started. Altair was trying to move on him, hips rolling wantonly, "I don't think so," quipped Malik, hand gripping Altair's hips tightly and holding them still, making the other man let out a frustrated whine.

"Move! Malik, are you trying to make me beg more? Fuck please move please!" Altair arched his back like a cat and attempted to push back against Malik despite his tight grip on his hips.

Malik grunted, not quite strong enough to stop Altair when he really put his mind behind it. Not that he really wanted to...not with how good that felt. He let out a long breath, savoring Altair's begging like a sweet, clearly all the earlier waiting and teasing had driven him just a little mad. Malik didn't answer Altair's cries, instead he slid almost all the way out until just the head was buried in the other man's entrance before slamming back in.

They both cried out together and Malik couldn't stop himself from thrusting in Altair just as hard and fast as he could. All the teasing had driven him a little mad too and now all he wanted was this. He wanted Altair writhing under him crying out for more more more, harder harder harder! While Malik gave it to him as best he could. His hand was clamped so tightly around Altair's hip he was sure it was going to leave a bruise but he needed something as leverage.

"Ah ah ah ah...Altair..." Malik swallowed, ears taking in the noises of their lovemaking. Their hips were slapping together noisily and their mouths were open to release all their sounds of pleasure. Altair was particularly vocal today, probably due to having to be silent for so long earlier. His sounds did not form words for the most part, just yelling, panting, moaning, sounds that made Malik shiver with want.

The were both breaking out in a sweat, the sheen covering their bodies and making Malik's hand slip on Altair's bony hip, leaving behind red scrapes from his fingernails as he sought purchase on his skin. His eyes roamed over Altiar's body, down his arching back to his ass, watching his own length slide in and out of him, watching Altair's greedy slutty hole swallow him up again and again with each hard thrust.

"I'm going to-" Malik paused to take in a deep shuddering breath as Altair squeezed around him, "I'm going to come in your ass," he groaned.

"Malik...Malik..." Altair pushed back against each of his thrusts as one of his hands moved down to stroke himself. Malik watched the action then brought his hand down to grab Altar's wrist and force his hand away, "What-" panted Altair.

"No," ordered Malik, licking his lips, "You can't come until I say so!"

Altair let out a frustrated cry, "You fucking tease!"

That just made Malik chuckle breathlessly, "Teach you to bother me when I'm working," he panted, slowly losing his rhythm as he approached orgasm.

"Malik!" Altair's hands gripped the edge of the counter tightly, "Please Malik, let me come... _fuck_ Malik! Goddamn you you fucking bastard!"

The older man thought about punishing him for that...but goddamn he was so close and he wanted to come with Altair squeezing and writhing around him, "Very well Altair," grunted Malik, slamming into him as hard as he could, "Come for me," he ordered, "I give you my permission."

That seemed to be all Altair needed because without even having to be touched he came yelling out Malik's name, spurting out his seed all over the side of Malik's counter and the floor below. Malik groaned, throwing his head back with pleasure as Altair's body spasmed around him just perfectly. He thrust in as deep as he could before coming with a long drawn out moan.

Neither of them moved for a bit, panting and trying to regain the strength to move. Finally Malik pulled out of Altair slowly, watching with a tired grin as his come drippled from Altair's twitching pucker. He wrapped an arm around Altair's waist and brought him up so they could kiss lazily, "You're evil," muttered Altair against his lips, looking sated and a little tired.

"And you're a nuisance," replied Malik with little venom, tugging Altair to the pile of soft cushions behind his desk, "Don't forget, I have you for the rest of the night," he said, stifling a yawn as he lay out over the pillows, watching with lidded eyes as Altair settled against him.

"Bastard," muttered Altair, looking at him with one golden eye.

"Don't blame me," said Malik, turning on his side face away from Altair, "You're the one who doesn't know how to play chess."

He heard Altair snort and shift behind him, feeling one arm wrap over his side to pull him closer to Altair's warm naked body. As they rested together Malik couldn't help but rest his hand over Altair's, tangling their fingers together on his stomach. Nothing like a game of chess to bring friends together.


End file.
